The Puppet Master's Strings
by Oreoishida
Summary: Luffy understood that no matter what, his crew cared for each other. That is one of the main reasons he never stopped Sanji and Zoro from fighting because he knew they would never hurt each other on purpose and they were careful not to hurt each other on accident. But what will the Straw Hats do when one of their own turns on them and what if the results could be damaging?
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece belongs Eiichiro Oda and all of his characters portrayed in this story are his and I do not claim any rights to their names and/or their personalities. This story however is an original story that uses Oda's characters and some original characters that were created based on information from and understanding of the world of One Piece. Please make sure to support Oda's work and read the original One Piece story if you haven't already!  
><strong>

Luffy was celebrating the Straw Hat Pirates latest victory by doing what he did best, begging Sanji for a feast, though his form of a feast was the typical, lots and lots of meat.

"SANJI! MEAT!"

"Oi, we just ate not that long ago shit head!"

The crew was just winding down from their latest fight, each heading back to their respective areas on the ship before the battle for meat began. Which also came with replies of "Sanji-kun I really would like a drink as well."

"Please Cook-san if it isn't too much trouble could you get me something to drink too?"

"I'm going to need some SUPA COLA!"

"Nothing for you shit head!" Sanji shouted at Franky and once more noodled his way over to the ladies.

The pleas of the Straw Hat Pirates rang out across the ocean as they continued to mention what was on their mind as a necessary treat after the battle. Smiles spreading from face to face, Robin did her best to muffle her laughs behind her hand and Chopper grinned from ear to ear begging for something sweet, each Straw Hat was beaming at Sanji hoping for a special treat each. Luffy had managed to take them on another adventure and with everyone coming out almost unharmed, the odd small scratch or bruise here and there at the most, so the crew was calling this trip a success; until a blade slipped through the black suit jacket of the person their attention had been focused on. Seven sets of eyes widen in shock, one pair of eyes cringed and attempted to hold back the pain while the last set of eyes held no emotion as they stared at the crimson spreading across his blade.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece belongs Eiichiro Oda and all of his characters portrayed in this story are his and I do not claim any rights to their names and/or their personalities. This story however is an original story that uses Oda's characters and some original characters that were created based on information from and understanding of the world of One Piece. Please make sure to support Oda's work and read the original One Piece story if you haven't already!**

**Chapter 1**

Zoro was walking slowing towards the grass planning to take a nap and let the idiots bother the stupid Love-cook until they became blue in the face, but before he realized something was wrong he was already standing motionless, lost in his thoughts. He could feel his body tense, as if it was trying to prepare for something and then he felt emptiness, like he no longer controlled any of his muscles.

"_Good…I'm glad it worked so easily…"_

Zoro tried to move, tried to speak aloud but he wasn't able to perform any basic tasks that he willed his body to do. The voice having gone unnoticed spoke to him again, "_You can try, but I'm sorry to say you will have no success in moving your own body anymore." _Zoro frowned mentally.

There was a pause as if the voice was contemplating something, _"I don't usually like to give away the whole story beforehand but…I wish to take down your captain for his bounty…my name is...you can call me the Puppet Master and well, you are now my puppet. _Zoro tried to speak but was cut off, _perhaps you need proof that you no longer control this body? I can comply with those needs…now who is closer…"_

Zoro watched himself…well that is how it felt...as he turned around and faced the group, his nakama. Part of Zoro began to panic. There was real fear present in his mind at the words that gave way to implications of danger. Zoro looked quickly at the scene before him and sighed with relief, the shit-cook was closest. Good, Zoro thought to himself, he will notice that something is off and be able to stop anything that may come his way, allowing him to figure out what the hell was going on.

Zoro felt his body tense once more before his hand slipped one of his precious swords from his hip. The blade singed to Zoro as he slid it from his sheath, silently allowing itself to be pulled from its slumber. His nakama had yet to notice and the panic became a deep bubbling fear that was rising from within. The blade seemed to shine brightly to Zoro and yet no one was reacting, shouting…nothing. Zoro screamed at himself as the blade slowly and silently slid into Sanji.

"_At a loss for words swordsman? It seems you still have a bit of yourself though…I was aiming for his heart." _Zoro stared horrified as his sword, HIS sword, as it began to drip with the blood of a friend and not an enemy, such a strange sight. Zoro's body voiced his dismay aloud in a dull tone "That was supposed to kill you."

Sanji took a shuddering breath as his one visible eye widened and he adjusted to the pain blossoming from near his right kidney. He had heard the voice behind him but he knew it was not Zoro, the tone was different and held almost no emotion. Sanji inhaled sharply, "What did you do to the Marimo?"

"He isn't home right now."The sword was ripped out of its present hold which escaped with a flinch from the holder and sharp intake of breath. Placing one of his hands over the front of the wound Sanji turned to face whatever it was that had decided to use the idiot as its vessel of choice.

"I suppose I should let you in on a few things quickly, I am the Puppet Master and this is my new puppet. I require all of you with bounties to become my own prize even if I have to take each of you out on my own. I will give you a fighting chance though if you wish. The town you just came from is my own, that is where I claimed this new puppet of mine, and there is where you will have the chance of defeating me if you wish. If you do not I can kill you all here and now and be done with it."Zoro's body quickly dashed forward two swords drawn and went into a few of his attacks. Sanji seeing the change in his body stance was able to easily block each attack from ever reaching any of the other crew members.

"I suppose I should also mention that I will not let this puppet stand by and watch my demise, I will use him as well. I care not for unfair measures when it comes to getting what I want and well what I want just happens to be this particular crew."

Sanji stood defensively in front of Zoro ready to move in and block any incoming attacks. His one visible eye showed determination, "Luffy, take the others and go and figure out what happened on that island, I'll take care of moss for brains here."

"Cook-san, are you sure that is wise?"

"Ah, my Robin-Chwan always worries about me but I'll be fine nothing to worry about in just a little match between the two of us here."

Robin nodded and looked at Luffy who seemed to be taking the situation seriously, "Alright Sanji, but when we get back I expect a feast." With that the soon to be pirate king and most of his crew took off for the city streets, beginning a search for the one behind the strings.

Zoro stared ahead, his gaze empty and seeming to look beyond that which was in front of him. "Oi, you looking at the scenery, or are you just as lost as usual?"

"No, simply wondering how easy this match is going to be and how long it will take you to realize it," the Puppet Master confidently used Zoro's body once more.

Sanji pulled out a cigarette and after lighting it placed both hands in his pockets, "ready when you are."

Without waiting to see what would happen Sanji quickly went into the offensive "Mouton Shot!" Zoro's body easily dodged the attack and continued to stare at him without moving into attacking. Sanji continued to throw different kicks at him, throwing himself into different handstands and hoping to feel Zoro's face under the heel of his shoe. Standing up once more, cigarette long since smoked Sanji could feel that something was wrong. His vision swam before him just enough that he felt as if he would lose his balance.

"What's wrong, you seem to be exhausted already…"

Sanji snickered, "when did you cover his blades?"

"Oh, you mean when did I cover them with poison? Soon after he was mine, though he doesn't seem to remember that moment."

Zoro's mind panicked. "What do you mean you covered my swords with poison?! Swords shouldn't be soiled and uncared for in such a manner…and the Cook…" _"Oh you will see soon enough…there isn't a lot in his system but he is beginning to feel it." _Zoro's expression changed from stoic to the briefest of smirks for a moment, but Sanji saw it and felt a chill race down through his bones.

"Poison or no poison, I'm still a better fighter than that shit head you are wearing."

Zoro's body tensed, "Watch it curly brow, you're the one who is poisoned!"

Sanji faltered for a moment, he knew he had heard Zoro just then, their Zoro and he was ready to make that a permit change, "Alright, and then back to our usual day activities." The fight continued in a flash of swords and kicks.

XXX

Robin gasped just as they reached the town and the other Straw Hats waited to know what she had heard. "Cook-san…the Puppet Master said the sword he was stabbed with was covered in poison."

Chopper immediately began to run around in place, "he is going to need a doctor, we have to find a doctor!"

"Chopper, that's you…" Usopp frantically began pointing at the young doctor.

"Oh, right."

"Chopper, I think you should head back to the ship, our nakama are going to need you more than we will in this battle," Luffy stated. "Nami which way do you think we should go now?"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece belongs Eiichiro Oda and all of his characters portrayed in this story are his and I do not claim any rights to their names and/or their personalities. This story however is an original story that uses Oda's characters and some original characters that were created based on information from and understanding of the world of One Piece. Please make sure to support Oda's work and read the original One Piece story if you haven't already!**

**Sorry it took me so long to post again! I recently got married and just haven't had the time to do any writing/editing! Please enjoy and comment if you feel like it!**

**Chapter 2**

Chopper, Usopp and Nami raced back towards the ship. Nami had felt that they shouldn't all have left Sanji-kun behind but it was at his request. He had fought Zoro so many times before that no one had doubted that he could handle himself. Nami had left instructions for Robin, having assumed the most likely location in the village that they had happened upon the Puppet Master she had brought up her thoughts with Robin and she nodded her agreement. That left Chopper, to care for Sanji along with Nami's help, as well as Usopp to keep Zoro occupied while they helped Sanji out (after complaining of his I-can't-help-find-the-puppet-master-because-I-am-allegric-to-puppets-illness Usopp had been volunteered to help out Chopper).

The trio ran as fast as they could back towards the ship hoping that whatever the poison was that had been used was something Chopper could fight against right away.

"Please be okay Sanji-kun, you told us you would be okay."

XXX

Jumping out of a handstand Sanji swayed before he regained his balance completely. The Puppet Master had managed to get at least three more cuts in, they were shallow Sanji knew that the wounds themselves were not the problem, but the extra poison now passing through his veins would be. He shook his head, blurred vision causing him to misjudge the next swing of his opponent's sword. The blade slashed across his right arm leaving a much larger gash then the other wounds. "Shit," Sanji took a deep breath letting the pain pass for a moment before focusing again on the idiot in front of him.

"Not good enough to face us in person huh? Shit-head here would be able to fight me fair and evenly all on his own…so I'm guessing that is the only reason you are able to fight me, since you have no will of your own," Sanji smirked.

"Is it not enough for you to be poisoned and die slowly? Must I make sure that you are not able to move before I can go after the others?" The voice borrowed consisted of Zoro's but it wasn't quite the same, the hint of the Puppet Master's voice still flowed from his teeth.

"If you want to get anywhere near them you are going to have to make sure I'm unable to follow you…ever," Sanji growled.

"Hahaha, right I'll make a mental note of that."

Zoro's body moved once more as if he wasn't getting tired, as if the battle had only just begun. The Puppet Master smirked causing Zoro's body to the same as well. He came in fast swinging two of the swords at his disposal. Even being slower than usual Sanji was able to dodge the swings easily enough.

"Still not as good as him, so-" Sanji stopped mid-sentence and gasped, staring down at the sword that was now sticking out of him. "How…" Sanji looked up and glared at his attacker.

"I was getting sick of all of your mouthing off, saying that I wasn't going to be able to take you out is really starting to piss me off. I thought that perhaps you wouldn't be used to him throwing things at you," The Puppet Master smirked, rushed at Sanji, smashing him against the walls of the Sunny. "So maybe you understand a little more now how serious I am as well as what I intend to do." He grabbed the sword, pulling it through more flesh before he began twisting it around grinning at the gasp of pain as well as the look on the cook before him. "Now, do you believe I can match your abilities?"

Sanji saw pain. The look at Zoro's face wasn't helping him either as he gasped in pain trying to suppress the scream that was bubbling up from below. Zoro looked like he was enjoying every moment of this. Sanji knew it wasn't their Zoro but the expression was beginning to hurt just as much as the sword in his gut. The sword began to slide further into his flesh and he couldn't help but let a small scream escape his lips and that is when he noticed Zoro's eyes. The pained looked that crossed them showed Sanji that he was still in there and he hoped it meant he could still fight whatever was happening.

"Oi Shit-head, maybe you should stop letting some idiot control your body because he's making you look bad."

The look in Zoro's eyes turned from pained to annoyed in a flash as well as the pulling on the sword ceased. "What do you think I'm trying to do? Stupid cook I've tried to take back control since before you got stabbed!"

"Yeah well you are doing a shitty job."

"Fuck you! I'm doing what I can!"

Sanji grinned through the pain for just a moment and focused all of his attention on Zoro. "I'm glad I got through to you." Sanji's eyes expressed all the pain he was feeling but quickly leaned down and away from Zoro to begin coughing. Blood. Zoro could see it; blood was coming from the cook's mouth. "Heh…guess I couldn't quite _win_ though," Sanji mumbled before sliding down to the floor with Zoro.

Zoro looked at Sanji and realized how much damage had been done. He began to hear a voice in his head once more, "See what you did? They will no longer accept you as one of their own. You are better off letting me decide your fate for you." Zoro backed away from Sanji afraid that whatever happened next would seal his fate completely.

The voice continued to speak to Zoro as he stared at his fallen nakama, blood seeming to seep from all of him when he heard the scream, "SANJI-KUN!"

XXX

Robin stopped running. Luffy and the others turned to see her darkened expression each conveying their fear in their eyes. "What's happened Robin?" Luffy calmly asked.

"Sanji-san…I'm not sure that…the wounds look extremely bad as well as the fact that poison is involved…Luffy we need to move quickly!"


	4. Chapter 4

**One Piece belongs Eiichiro Oda and all of his characters portrayed in this story are his and I do not claim any rights to their names and/or their personalities. This story however is an original story that uses Oda's characters and some original characters that were created based on information from and understanding of the world of One Piece. Please make sure to support Oda's work and read the original One Piece story if you haven't already!**

**Chapter 3**

"SANJI-KUN!" Nami screamed upon seeing him covered in his own blood.

Zoro had stopped fighting and it appeared as though he was out on his feet, staring at Sanji with a blank look in his eyes. Usopp moved the others towards Sanji, keeping an eye on Zoro as Chopper reached his patient. Usopp's legs shook as he walked but knowing that Sanji needed them kept him at least moving in the proper direction.

Chopper quickly looked Sanji over, noticing the blade still within his flesh. He flinched at the total number of wounds that covered Sanji's body, wondering how many more there could be that he didn't notice right away. Pulling his medical bag closer Chopper took a sample of the poison. He began testing it hoping to recognize a poison he may have worked with in the past.

It didn't take long for the little reindeer to get results, he had to find a quicker way to identify poisons when it came to a crew like this, and soon he was speaking aloud to the others, "I think I have the poison figured out, Nami can you go to my room and grab this for me." After writing down instructions for Nami, Chopper passed the paper to her and she left as quickly as her feet would carry her.

Chopper began to stop whatever bleeding he could, looking next at the sword still within Sanji he prepared to remove it, asking Usopp to hold the sword and to pull when he said so. Sanji had yet to move but with the sword being removed a pained gurgle escaped his lips. Blinking slowly he watched as Chopper stopped the bleeding from the recent sword wound and began to stitch him back up. The doctor before him could see the cast over look in his eyes that suggested the pain his patient was feeling.

Sanji's vision seemed to be doing some strange loops, double images moving back and forth until they became one solid object. Blinking a few more times seemed to calm the images and force them all back into place; Sanji's eyes went wide as his focus was pulled back to Zoro's form, which was once more charging towards him…and Chopper who was now in front of him. Without thinking Sanji pushed Chopper out of the way as he quickly pushed himself into a handstand. Blocking the sword that swung down directly in the space Chopper had just been, though he blocked the crazed attack with effort, pushing Zoro back as well as he once more stood up.

"Sanji! You shouldn't be up!" Chopper panicked.

"I don't have much of a choice," Sanji panted "if I don't hold him back we are going to be in trouble."

"It's alright…I-I can t-take care of i-it," Usopp's legs shook expressing the opposite.

"It's alright you guys, I can take care of this," Sanji pulled out a cigarette and placed it at his lips, lighting it he began to slowly enjoy the moment. "It's just Zoro after all I can take care of him."

"I doubt that, I have complete control of him once more, although only for a short time it seems he has broken my attachment…how strange," the Puppet Master smirked.

Usopp quickly fired at Zoro hoping to stop him in his tracks but only managed to get him to change the path he was using to get to his intended target. The sharp shooter was unsure of what to do. He was scared, worried and most of all he could tell that his nakama would not be able to handle much more than he already had. Usopp fired another shot, readying another but had to hold his fire, Sanji was too close for comfort at this point.

Zoro's body continued its dash towards Sanji, this time though dropping his sword and grabbing the cook he smashed him onto the deck, placing one hand on his throat and turned to the others who had begun to move in to help. Usopp pulled his sling-shot back into the ready position and waited on Chopper to come alongside him. The two of them stared at Zoro, determined to find a way to get both of the individuals in front of them out of harm's way. Nami was also moving closer and went to swing her staff as Zoro shouted, "STOP, any closer and I will just kill him now." Usopp froze, lowering his weapon. "I would rather use him though…actually that is not a bad idea." Chanting words that Chopper and Usopp did not understand, Zoro's body placed two fingers on Sanji's forehead and a blue light covered Zoro and began to flow into Sanji. Struggling Sanji tried to move, tried to keep whatever was happening from happening but ceased to move as the light vanished from sight. Zoro fell, his inert body lying next to Sanji's.

Chopper was the first to begin moving, his instincts to help overriding anything else. As he reached the two of them Sanji's eyes snapped open and a grin crossed his face. "I like this one much better…he will be completely and only mine within minutes."

Chopper gasped as Sanji stood up once more, cigarette fallen nearby and forgotten. "Sanji…?"

"He isn't home. I'll let you in on a little secret doctor of the Straw Hat pirates," Sanji's body leaned down towards Chopper with an uncharacteristic smile and whispered, "I can control even the bodies of those who have died," Sanji's body smiled.

Chopper's eyes widened at the realization, "Do you mean…is he…"

"Not yet but soon enough he will be, the poison is still working its course, you weren't able to give him the antidote yet were you? Hmm well that is unfortunate but it makes the game so much more fun to play, I'm sure Luffy would agree with anything I asked if it meant saving the life of his cook. Maybe I should go find out." With that the person controlling Sanji's body laughed as he jumped off the ship running in the direction the crew had went earlier.

"Chopper…how…how long do we have before…before…" Usopp began to ask.

"I-I don't know how much poison was in his blood stream…I didn't get to finish patching up some of the wounds…he has two stab wounds at least…both which would have allowed large amounts of poison…I…Usopp we need to get the antidote in him right away, regardless of who has control," Chopper finished definitely.

Chopper looked to the right of Usopp to see Nami who had stopped moving it seemed long ago. Chopper could see she was in shock. "Nami, Nami! Answer me are you okay?!"

Nami remained silent for a moment before responding, "Chopper this is bad isn't it?"

"I won't lie to you Nami…it is. We need to get moving okay? Usopp can you wait until Zoro wakes up? I'm not sure what he will remember but we need his help as soon as he can give it to us okay?"

"Sure thing Chopper, as a brave warrior of the sea I can handle this task!"

"Join us as soon as you can, Nami lets hurry and catch up to the others!"

"Yes, please Chopper, let's go." Nami placed the antidote in Chopper's hand and they ran off once more in the direction of town.

XXX

"It has to be around here somewhere, I feel like we are going in circles!" Luffy shouted.

"I keep telling you…that you are going in circles," Robin declared watching Luffy circle the same block once more.

"Oh…well we should head down this way next!" Pointing down a different street, Robin, Franky and Brook followed as well this time.

The group reached another cross street as well as a few alleyways, looking around trying to determine an area they had seen before that they could have fallen into a trap but they saw nothing put a puff of smoke.

"Cook-san" Robin whispered crossing her arms "I know what happened on the ship."

Sanji's body slid from the alleyway, a smirk dawning his lips.


End file.
